Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Red Fields: Dimensions - Parte 12
Aew pessoal, de volta com mais uma Parte de Red Fields Dimensions. Primeiramente quero me desculpar por não ter trago essa Parte que estava programada para Segunda-feira, acabei encontrando alguns problemas novamente e isso me impediu de trazê-la. Por causa disso, eu vou testar novos dias para trazer as Partes de Red Fields, que sairão nas Terças e Sextas a partir de hoje. Também quero agradecer ao apoio de vocês que deixaram um feedback maravilhoso na Parte 11. Muito obrigado pessoas. =) thumb|300pxVou deixar aqui mais uma arte da Aceldama feita por algum de vocês. Dessa vez essa foi feita por Melody Violet01, que mostra a Aceldama 30 anos mais jovem, então ela teria 505 anos. xDxD Muito obrigado pela arte Mel, ficou incrível. =) Parte 12 will starts in 5...4...: 1ª Temporada / Intro / Parte 1 / Parte 2 / Parte 3 / Parte 4 / Parte 5 / Parte 6 / Parte 7 / Parte 8 / Parte 9 / Parte 10 / Parte 11 Ódio Cap. 1 29 de Março / 4:33 da madrugada / Lado de fora da casa de Javelin. Depth Charge explica para Javelin que Silver Streak foi encontrado bastante ferido. Depth Charge: Não se sabe o que houve exatamente, mas parece que ele foi atacado por alguém. Javelin: Será que ela foi capaz de fazer algo assim? Depth Charge: De quem você está falando? Javelin: Quem falou uma bizarrice no almoço ontem? Depth Charge pensa por instantes. Depth Charge: Xenon! Javelin: Ela mesma! Depth Charge: Não acho que ela tenha feito alguma coisa. Ela não faria mal para uma mosca. Javelin: Não julgue alguém pela aparência, Charge. Ela pode ter aquele rostinho de tapada, mas ela pode ser muito bem uma psicopata. Às vezes ela me dá medo. Depth Charge: Eu estou indo no hospital, talvez descobriram alguma coisa, também quero visitá-lo se der. Você vem comigo? Javelin: Vamos sim! Então os dois vão para o hospital. Por volta das 05:15, Javelin e Depth Charge chegam ao Hospital New Life em Northwest Heights. Na recepção. Depth Charge: Boa noite! Vie... Javelin interrompe Depth Charge. Javelin: Não é "boa noite" seu cabeçudo, é "boa madrugada". Depth Charge: Na verdade, o certo é "bom dia" já que não vai demorar para amanhecer. A recepcionista olha confusa para os dois. Recepcionista: Posso ajudar vocês? Depth Charge: Ah sim! Viemos saber a situação do paciente Silver Streak. Recepcionista: Silver Streak?! Ahh, deixa eu ver aqui. A recepcionista começa a procurar sobre ele no computador do hospital. Depois de instantes... Recepcionista: Achei! Silver Streak foi trazido para cá inconsciente três horas atrás, mas já recuperou a consciência. Depth Charge: Podemos vê-lo? Recepcionista: Pode sim! Quarto 22, ala C. (nota: Silver Streak é um pégaso (jura?), que tem a pelagem prateada e sua crina é preta.) No quarto de Silver Streak, ele está deitado na cama com uma faixa na cabeça e assistindo TV. Na TV... Âncora: Estamos de volta com "Good Morning Red Fields" e vamos falar sobre os Red Heroes e a criminalidade em Red Fields... Um enfermeiro abre a porta do quarto. Enfermeiro: Silver Streak! Você tem visita! Depth Charge e Javelin entram no quarto. O enfermeiro vira para os dois. Enfermeiro: Vocês tem 5 minutos. Ele ainda está um pouco fraco e precisa de descanso. Depth Charge: Tudo bem! Depth Charge vira para Silver Streak. Depth Charge: E aí, camarada!? Parece meio quebrado! Silver Streak sorri. Silver Streak: Fala aí, pessoal! Javelin: Beleza, Streak?! Depth Charge: Que bom que você está bem. Sabe o que houve com você? Silver Streak: Mais ou menos! Só sei que levei uma pancada muito forte na cabeça e caí de cima de um telhado de uma altura de dois andares. Javelin: Sabe quem fez isso com você? Silver Streak: Não consegui ver direito quem me atacou. Mas eu reparei que era fêmea. Javelin: Hummm...fêmea? Silver Streak: Sim, quando ela me acertou, a pancada foi muito forte, mas eu consegui virar para olhar quem fez isso, mas eu comecei a cair do telhado e minha visão começou a ficar embaçada, mas eu reparei que a crina dela era encaracolada. Javelin e Depth Charge trocam olhares sérios. Javelin vira para Silver Streak novamente. Javelin: E a cor da crina dela, você lembra? Silver Streak: Minha vista ficou embaralhada, mas se eu não me engano, a crina dela era um verde água. Javelin e Depth Charge se assustam. Javelin: Eu sabia! Nesse instante, o enfermeiro entra no quarto. Enfermeiro: Desculpem-me os dois, mas o tempo acabou! Depth Charge: Tudo bem! Silver Streak: Aí pessoal, valeu por terem vindo me ver! Depth Charge: Melhoras meu amigo. Você vai ficar bom logo. Até mais! Silver Streak: *sorri* Isso não vai me parar. Até mais pessoal. Javelin e Depth Charge deixam o quarto. Silver Streak olha para a TV e começa a prestar atenção. Na TV ainda está passando o "Good Morning Red Fields" e uma repórter está fazendo uma matéria. Repórter: ...e mais um caso de violência foi registrado nos arredores de Westside South, um jovem pégaso de 17 anos foi encontrado nessa madrugada morto com dois furos no pescoço e bastante pálido. Já é o décimo sexto caso desde Fevereiro. A polícia suspeita que todos os 16 casos são obras de uma criminosa procurada chamada Aceldama, que age nos arredores de Westside South, porém ela não foi encontrada ainda... Silver Streak: Caramba, que violência! Coitado desse cara, ele também foi atacado nessa madrugada, mas não teve a mesma sorte que eu. Já de fora do hospital, Javelin e Depth Charge estão indo embora, então ela vira para ele. Javelin: Eu disse, não disse? Foi a Xenon. Ela não é uma garotinha inofensiva. Depth Charge: Calma, Jav! Não podemos tirar conclusões precipitadas. Javelin: Você ouviu o Streak, crina encaracolada e verde água. Só conheço uma pônei assim. No colégio ela vai ouvir umas boas. Depth Charge: Jav! Não vai fazer nenhuma besteira. Javelin: Relaxe! Prometo não bater nela. Mais tarde, por volta das 07:20, na casa de Razorback. Hydra e Mardi Gras estão conversando no quarto onde estão. Hydra está "sentada" na sua cama. Mardi Gras: ...Então você é apaixonada pelo Razorback? Hydra: *suspira* Sou sim, mas ele não sente nada por mim. E eu fiz muitas coisas para que ele me notasse, mas não consegui. Mardi Gras: Isso não é possível. Você parece ser tão legal, como ele não iria te querer? Hydra: *brava* Pois é, mas ele preferiu uma nojenta, babaca, tapada, uma idiota filha duma... Nesse instante, Razorback chega no quarto. Razorback: Que raiva é essa, Hydra? De quem você está falando? Hydra: *sem graça* É essa dor horrível e imbecil que estou sentindo no corpo, mas que já melhorou um pouco, hehe! Razorback: Então deite de novo para poder descansar mais. Porém hoje você já pode voltar para sua casa para terminar de se recuperar. Mas ainda é bem vinda se quiser ficar. Hydra: Eu já estou bem, de tarde eu vou pedir para o Kraken me buscar. Razorback: Ok! Eu vou para o colégio. Se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa, só chamarem o Butler, ou o Rip Tide que está por aí também. Mardi Gras: *um pouco sem jeito* Ah, o Rip Tide? Eu gostaria de vê-lo depois. Razorback: Vou pedir para ele passar aqui mais tarde, antes de eu sair. Hydra: Tudo bem! Tchau Razorback. Razorback: Tchau garotas! Até mais tarde! Razorback se retira do local. Cap. 2 Mais tarde, já em Red Fields High School, Javelin está em seu armário, pegando o livro da aula do primeiro período. Nesse instante Xenon aparece toda animada. Xenon: Oi Jav!!! Javelin fica brava e empurra Xenon contra os armários e apoia sua pata em seu "ombro". Quando Xenon bate nos armários, faz um barulho alto que chama a atenção de outros que estavam perto. Javelin: Você mesmo que eu estava procurando! Xenon: *assustada* Ei, o que foi? Javelin: Você perdeu o juízo? Que negócio é esse de tentar arrebentar com a cabeça dos outros? Xenon: Do que você está falando? Javelin: Não se faça de desentendida. Por que você atacou o Silver Streak? Xenon: *confusa* O quê? Eu não fiz nada com ele. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Nesse instante, Shockwave chega e começa a ver a cena. Javelin: "Algum dos três podia sofrer um acidente, assim abriria uma vaga e Javelin poderia se juntar a equipe de novo." Você pensa que não me lembro do que você disse ontem? Xenon: Mas Jav, eu... Javelin: *irritada* E para de me chamar de Jav. Só os meus amigos me chamam assim. Xenon: Mas nós somos amigas e... Javelin: Não! Nós não somos. Você é chata, irritante, você é um estorvo que não tem respeito pelo espaço alheio dos outros. Xenon começa a querer chorar. Javelin: Eu só queria ser legal com você, mas é impossível ser legal com alguém como você. Você passou dos limites, isso se tornou uma obsessão a ponto de agredir alguém só para eu fazer parte de uma coisa que não quero. Xenon começa a chorar. Javelin: Agora eu quero que você entenda uma coisa: Eu odeio você! Javelin solta Xenon que sai correndo em lágrimas logo em seguida. Outros alunos que ali estavam ficam olhando assustados para Javelin. Javelin volta para seu armário, pega o livro de física e fecha o armário, batendo a porta com força. Shockwave, fazendo um gesto negativo com a cabeça, vai até Javelin. Shockwave: O que foi isso, Javelin? Você exagerou. Javelin: Pronto, agora pode ter certeza que ela não vai mais me encher. De tarde, por volta das 15:00, na casa de Razorback novamente. O Mordomo Butler está recebendo Peaches na porta da frente, que chegara nesse instante. Mordomo Butler: Boa tarde senhorita Peaches. Peaches: *sorri* Tudo bem, Butler? Mordomo Butler: Sim. Queira entrar. O senhor Razorback já está vindo. Peaches entra e Hydra aparece nesse instante. Hydra: Butler, meu irmão já chegou? Ele está dem... Hydra repara em Peaches. Peaches olha confusa para Hydra. Hydra sorri e faz uma expressão de provocação para ela. Mordomo Bulter: Ainda não, senhorita Hydra. Razorback chega, descendo a escada do segundo andar. Razorback: Butler, a pizza Peaches chegou? Razorback se assusta ao ver que Peaches e Hydra se encontraram. Mordomo Butler: Ela chegou nesse instante, senhor. Razorback: Ah, tudo bem! Obrigado Butler. Razorback vira para Peaches. Razorback: Vamos Peaches. Razorback e Peaches saem pela porta da frente e Peaches mantém uma expressão muito séria e Razorback completamente sem graça. Hydra mantém um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Logo em seguida, o interfone toca e o mordomo Butler antede. Mordomo Bulter: Residência dos Stunts! Interfone: É o Kraken, vim buscar minha irmã Hydra. Mordomo Butler: Sim, senhor Kraken. Pode entrar! Kraken entra com seu S.U.V. e estaciona na entrada da casa e vai até a porta da frente. Kraken vira para Hydra. Kraken: Olá maninha, pronta para ir? Hydra: Oi irmãozão. Sim! Pouco depois, na estrada, Kraken e Hydra estão indo para a casa. Kraken repara que Hydra está triste. Kraken: Ei maninha, o que foi? Parece abatida. Hydra: Nada! Estou bem! Kraken: Acho que sei o que é! Razorback me contou no dia que você ficou internada lá. Hydra: Razorback? Kraken: Eu disse que não me sentia a vontade em deixar você na casa dele. Então ele me chamou em particular e me disse algo que eu imagino que é o motivo de você estar triste. Hydra: O que ele disse? Kraken: Ele disse que não eu precisava me preocupar com isso, porque ele tinha começado a namorar uma garota chamada Peaches, eu acho. Então não teria problemas você ficar lá. Hydra abaixa a cabeça. Hydra: Hehe! Ele deve estar tendo problemas nesse instante por eu ter ficado na casa dele esses dias. Kraken: Eu sinto muito, maninha! Sei que você gostava muito dele. Hydra: É até estranho um irmão mais velho dizer isso para uma irmã mais nova. Normalmente vocês são ciumentos. Kraken: Eu tinha 16 anos quando namorei a Onyx e ela tinha 15. Se eu cheguei a namorar com uma pônei que tinha 15 anos, eu não tenho direito de sentir ciúmes de minha irmã de 16 ter um namorado. Hydra: Obrigada, irmão! Kraken: Mas claro que vou sentir ciúmes de você passar a noite na casa de um cara. Vai saber o que ele vai querer fazer com você. Hydra: Entendi! Mas isso não muda o fato que você seja o melhor irmão que existe. Kraken: E você a melhor irmã de todas. Hydra e Kraken sorri um para o outro. De noite, por volta das 20:30, Nightstrike, Javelin e Shockwave estão caminhando pelas ruas e vestidas de Red Heroes. Mrs. Nature (Shockwave): Tem certeza que vamos fazer isso? Seu plano bizarro é mais bizarro do que eu imaginava. Hidden Moon (Nightstrike): Precisamos fazer. Temos que descobrir algo. Não sei por que, mas quando toco em alguém de outra dimensão, eu tenho visões de coisas que aconteceram na vida deles. Mrs. Nature: Mas por que temos que ir ao necrotério da cidade? Hidden Moon: É só uma hipótese com base no que Mardi Gras disse. Ela disse que quando essa Lightning Blade atacou ela, ela disse algo como: "quatro aliados, um derrotado. Quatro não aliados, três mortos." Com certeza, fazendo menção aos detentores das Dimensional Jewels. Então estou supondo que esses três mortos estejam no necrotério da cidade. Wind Slash (Javelin): Por que alguém ia matar outros e deixar seus corpos no local? Você não pensou nisso, mente brilhante. Hidden Moon: Bom, não sei! Mas ela deixou Mardi Gras para morrer. Quem sabe ela não fez isso com os outros?! Mrs. Nature: Então quer dizer que você pretende tocar nos corpos mortos para ter visões? Wind Slash: Isso é furada. Você não deve ter visões de alguém que já morreu. Hidden Moon: Eu sei, mas não custa tentar. Também, se esses corpos tiverem lá, o necrotério deve saber de alguma coisa. Wind Slash: Acho que esses corpos nem devem estar lá. Não houve nenhuma notícia sobre corpos não identificados. Hidden Moon: Já disse que não custa tentar. Mrs. Nature: Só não entendo por que precisamos ir vestidas de Red Heroes. Wind Slash: Como se o necrotério fosse deixar três adolescentes comuns verem os mortos. Já os Red Heroes tem moral. Nightstrike balança a cabeça positivamente, simbolizando que Javelin está certa. Mrs. Nature: Entendi. Cap. 3 Mais tarde, no esconderijo de Lightning Blade, ela está em uma mesa com as cinco Dimensional Jewels que ela tem, ambas sobre a mesa. Ela olha para as joias em determinada ordem (Love Jewel rosa, Sound Jewel claro, Summon Jewel escuro, Galaxy Jewel amarela e Illusion Jewel branca, que ainda tem a letra "B" em destaque.). Lightning Blade: *sorri* Logo, logo terei as 10 Dimensional Jewels e eu poderei fazer o que tanto tenho esperado. Red Mask, Oil Rig e Aceldama estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho, logo as joias que estão com eles vão estar repletas de poder igual a Illusion Jewel que estava com o Bermuda Blast e isso será o suficiente para trazer o End de volta. Lightning Blade foca seu olhar na Illusion Jewel. Lightning Blade: Extreme East foi esperto ao enfeitiçar as Dimensional Jewels depois de dividi-las da Apocalypse Jewel, só para os moradores da Dimensão Ômega não poder usar seus poderes. Talvez ele previu que alguém como eu fosse querer me apoderar delas. Mas felizmente, esse feitiço não será forte o bastante para deter a Apocalypse Jewel quando ela for refeita. Lightning Blade sorri mais uma vez. Lightning Blade: Apenas uma joia ainda está presa em sua dimensão. logo poderei ir atrás da Metal Jewel que está selada na Dimensão Dzeta, a dimensão tecnológica. Lightning Blade olha para sua perna mecânica, que já estava consertada. Lightning Blade: E é claro que vou agradecer por sua tecnologia, eliminando um de seus robôs idiotas. Enquanto isso, na Dimensão Dzeta. Um pônei androide, vira para um exército de pôneis robôs. AET-22 LM Edition: Muito bem, minhas máquinas! O último grupo de pôneis comuns foi encontrado refugiado nas montanhas do norte. Faremos um ataque nas montanhas para exterminá-los de uma vez por todas. E nossa terra será 100% dominada pelas máquinas. No meio do exército de pônei robôs, um pégaso robô, chamado Enforcer, se destaca. Enforcer: *pensamento* Maldito! Ele descobriu. Tenho que fazer algo para impedir o extermínio dos pôneis normais. De volta à Dimensão Delta, Nightstrike, Shockwave e Javelin chegam ao necrotério. Elas vão até a recepcionista, que não estava prestando muita atenção. Recepcionista: Boa noite, o que dese... A recepcionista repara que são as Red Heroes. Recepcionista: Não acredito, as Red Heroes?! O que fazem aqui? Hidden Moon: Boa noite! Procuramos alguns corpos específicos. Recepcionista: Ah sim, quem vocês procuram? É alguém que morreu no Oeste? Tenho vários desses. Hidden Moon: São três que, talvez, não tenham nenhum registro ou que sejam estranhos. Recepcionista: Oh sim! Temos exatamente três que se encaixam no que você disse. Isso mostra que os Red Heroes são incríveis, porque não foi divulgado nada sobre esses três para a mídia. Nightstrike sorri, olhando para Javelin e Shockwave. Hidden Moon: Podemos vê-los? Mrs. Nature: *assusta* O que? Recepcionista: Claro que sim. Não negarei isso aos Red Heroes. Hidden Moon: Então vamos! Mrs. Nature: Eu não vou lá, vou esperar vocês aqui. Recepcionista: Tudo bem, podem seguir esse corredor, é lá no final. A recepcionista aponta para um corredor. Nightstrike e Javelin vão pelo corredor. No meio do caminho... Wind Slash: Pensando bem, vou fazer companhia para a Shockwave. Javelin tentar voltar, mas Nightstrike segura ela com sua mágica. Hidden Moon: Você vem comigo, punição por ter sido grossa com a pobre da Xenon. Wind Slash: Qual é?! Vai defender ela também? E eu não quero ver mortos. Hidden Moon: Eu também estou com receio de fazer isso, mas é preciso. Temos que descobrir o que está havendo. Elas chegam ao local onde estão os corpos e são reparadas por dois agentes do necrotério que estavam no local. Wind Slash: *com nojo* Moon! Sente o cheiro desse lugar. Hidden Moon: Eu sei! Não fale demais nisso senão eu vomito. Agente #1: *surpreso* Hidden Moon? Wind Slash? Agente #2: O que traz vocês aqui? Hidden Moon: Olá! Estamos procurando três...corpos estranhos...e sem registro. Nightstrike começa a sentir nojo do cheiro do local. Os dois ficam surpresos. Agente #1: Aqui, usem isso. O agente do necrotério dão duas máscaras para elas. Agente #1: Incrível vocês saberem alguma coisa sobre esses corpos sem registros. O agente #2 vai até uma gaveta e abre ela, revelando o corpo de Vertigo. Nightstrike e Javelin ficam um pouco chocadas com o estado do corpo dela. Agente #1: Essa foi a primeira que chegou aqui, isso em Outubro do ano passado. Quando chegou, o vermelho do pelo dela era bem vivo, mas os produtos que usamos para evitar a decomposição do corpo dela deixou o pelo dela com esse tom de vermelho morto. Hehehehe, combinou. Wind Slash: Coitada! Agente #1: Ela pode parecer uma pônei comum, mas não é. Além dos órgãos dela ter uma diferença dos pôneis comuns, suas pupilas tem um sinal em forma de coração. Hidden Moon: Um coração? O agente #2 puxa outra gaveta, que é a de Cliffside Blast. Agente #1: Já esse grandão aqui chegou no final de Novembro. Ele também tem diferença nos órgãos, além dessa marca musical na perna. O agente #2 puxa a terceira gaveta, com Scarab Sphere. Nightstrike e Javelin ficam surpresas com a aparência dele. Agente #1: Já esse é o mais estranho deles. Além desse aspecto de inseto que ele tem, nada que façamos evita que a pele dele fica descascando. E foi encontrado muito veneno nessas garras estranhas que ele tem. Hidden Moon: Posso me aproximar? Agente #2: Sim! Nightstrike se aproxima do corpo de Scarab Sphere. Então ela toca em sua perna direita traseira. Logo em seguida ela começa a ter visões. Em uma visão, ela vê Scarab Sphere interrogando outro pônei inseto. Scarab Sphere: *bravo* Bzzzzz ZZzz BZZ Bzz, Bzzzz, zzzz bzzz, bzzzzz! Pônei abelha: *com medo* Bzz, b-bzz, bzzzz bzz zzzz! Então ela tem outras visões e, no final, ela vê a letra "K". Ela solta Scarab. Hidden Moon: *chateada* Capa! Ela vai até o corpo de Cliffside Blast e toca nele. Também começa a ter visões dele. Em uma das visões, ela vê ele escalando um penhasco enquanto seu irmão está acompanhando-o do chão. Irmão de Cliffside: *gritando* Ei, Cliff! Como é a paisagem aí em cima? Cliffside Blast: *sorrindo e gritando* Cara! É linda! Uhulllllllll! Ela tem outras visões e depois vê a letra "Θ". Então ela solta ele. Hidden Moon: *triste* Teta! Nightstrike vai até o corpo de Vertigo e toca no corpo dela também. Em uma visão, ela vê a mãe de Vertigo conversando com ela. Mãe de Vertigo: Você é incrível, minha filha! É muito amorosa e bondosa. Você vai contagiar todos que encontrar com seu amor. E, é claro, irá encontrar um pônei que irá te amar para sempre. Vertigo: *sorrindo* Eu aprendi com a melhor mãe do mundo. Novamente, Nightstrike tem outras visões e termina com a letra "H". Nightstrike solta ela. Nightstrike começa a chorar. Nightstrike: Eta! (nota: Em ambas visões, Nightstrike vê o momento que eles lutam com Lightning Blade, no qual ela mata eles.) Javelin fica triste ao ver Nightstrike chorando. Agente #1: Capa, Teta, Eta! O que isso quer dizer? Nightstrike vira e aponta para cada um dos corpos e falam seus nomes. Hidden Moon: Vertigo, Cliffside Blast e Bzzz, esses são os nomes deles, se precisarem para algum registro. Eles não são daqui! Hightstrike começa a ir embora e Javelin a segue. As duas retiram as máscaras e jogam no lixo que estava perto da porta. Javelin vira para os agentes. Wind Slash: Ehhh! Valeu aí! Os dois agentes ficam confusos. As duas chegam até a recepção onde encontram Shockwave. Mrs. Nature: E aí? Deu certo? Hidden Moon: *irritada* Vamos embora! Nightstrike passa por Shockwave e vai até a saída. Shockwave fica confusa mas segue ela e Javelin também. Recepcionista: Voltem sempre! No lado de fora. Mrs. Nature: *confusa* O que houve? Nightstrike vai até uma caixa de correio e, usando seu poder próprio (que ganhou da Dusky) e dá um golpe na caixa, arrancando ela e fazendo várias cartas voarem. Shockwave e Javelin se assustam. Hidden Moon: *brava* Maldita Lightning Blade! Quem ela pensa que é para tirar a vida dos outros!? Nightstrike deita no chão e começa a chorar mais. Javelin e Shockwave se aproximam. Wind Slash: Ei, Night! Você está bem? Mrs. Nature: Óbvio que não, Jav! Hidden Moon: Eu vou despedaçar a Lightning Blade. Mas até encontrá-la, vamos acabar com seus patas direitas. Vamos continuar o que estamos fazendo e chamar o Razorback, Depth Charge mais o Rip Tide para irmos e acabar com aquela tal de Aceldama. (nota: "Pata direita" é uma expressão igual "braço direito".) Enquanto isso, em Westside South, Aceldama está em seu esconderijo, sentada em uma cadeira e tomando uma taça com um líquido vermelho, obviamente sangue. E alguns capangas estão com ela. Aceldama: Hummm! Os Red Heroes foram atrás daquele imbecil do Bermuda Blast e derrotaram ele. Fico pensando se eles vão vir atrás de mim também. Blood Fields hechman macho #1: The Craziers são fracos, por isso foram derrotados. Blood Fields hechman macho #2: Sempre derrotávamos eles nos nossos confrontos, antes dessa unificação idiota. Blood Fields hechman fêmea #1: Eles podem vir até aqui, mas garanto que nenhum vai sair com vida. Aceldama vira para a fêmea. Aceldama: Ownt! Pobre mocinha, não sabe o que fala! Se eles conseguiram derrotar o Bermuda Blast é porque são muito fortes. Mas por causa de mim, eu dou garantia do que você acabou de dizer. Então sim, se eles vierem até aqui, eles não sairão com vida. Aceldama olha para sua taça. Aceldama: E é claro, eu poderei me degustar do sangue deles, mas eu quero especificamente o de um. Aquele tal de Silent Cone me parece saboroso. Aceldama sorri. Continua... - É isso mesmo pessoal. Aqui vai ficando mais uma Parte de Red Fields: Dimensions. Espero que tenham gostado e também, se quiserem, deixar aquele comentário maravilhoso dizendo o que acharam dessa Parte. Seus comentários são muito importantes para mim e também me dão muita força para poder continuar trazendo essa série para vocês. =) Então muito obrigado pessoal e até a próxima. =)=) Categoria:Entradas em blogues